The Unsinkable Ship of Dreams
by MagicCarpet87
Summary: (Anyone who has seen Titanic knows why this is Rated R...but I'll make it PG-13.) The Inuyasha gang boards the "unsinkable" ship that is Titanic. Could they have embarked on something more then they have bargained for? Please Read and Review :3
1. Day 1

Alright, a friend and I had done an RPG with a Titanic/Inuyasha mix. I had just so happened to rewrite the RPG and make a fanfic out of it. The only change you may not agree with (as so many others) is the Original Character/Fan Character coupling. And that is what we had done... We left out many of the characters in the beginning who'll most likely pop back in in the future (Like Inuyasha and Sango). But if you're a huge Miroku fan, I'm sure you'll enjoy it...though if you're a Sango/Miroku fan...eep , let me apologize right now. Though if you give the coupling a chance, I'm sure you'll grow to like it. Each of the Inuyasha characters are more on the Titanic characters side as far as personality goes, but I am trying my best to keep them in character (Except for Sesshoumaru o.o...oh you Sesshoumaru fans will kill me, I bet.)  
  
Heh, ANYWAY, onto the fanfic and I hope you enjoy it ...and I promise a better written chapter in the future >>;;.  
  
I do not own Titanic, nor do I own Inuyasha, nope.  
  
The Unsinkable Ship of Dreams  
  
(Someone else took "The Ship of Dreams" >>)  
  
Day 1  
  
It was the year 1912. The date was April 10th. The great ship maker Amon had designed, and, with the help of Jigen and the White Star Line, made the ship of dreams. It was called?Titanic. Many passengers had bought tickets to get from England to New York, America. To set on a voyage on the "unsinkable" ship. Some of the richest men were taking board such a marvelous vessel. Some for just the luxury of the ship. Others, for freedom.   
  
Miroku and his friend Shippou, a miniature fox like person were playing a card game that would determine their fate. With two other people: A fair haired male by the name of Inuyasha, and a raven haired beauty female by the name of Sango opposing them, having bet the only thing that they had left. "Well, are you guys ready?" Miroku asked, looking up from his card deck. "Yeah, sure," Inuyasha muttered with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, looking at his deck though rather worried. He and Sango had betted their tickets after all. "Oh, I am so gonna beat you," Sango laughed, though a little too sure of herself. Shippou looked out the window as Miroku studied his own hand.  
  
A car had come to a halt, its driver opening the door and holding his hand out to   
  
Help the owner of a white-gloved hand out of the car. Rich black hair cascading to her waist had been put up, her dark blue eyes hidden beneath the white hat that had been kept on not only to complete her white and black ensemble, but also to keep the sun out of her eyes and to protect her fair toned skin. Assistants came up from both ends, collecting the luggage from the car and taking it to the ship. Another car no sooner parked beside the woman's car, a man this time stepped out. Hair as fair as freshly fallen snow, eyes a fierce golden amber and clothed in a freshly pressed, pure black suit. The man had been her fiancé.   
  
"We're going to America! Full House boys!" Sango cleared her throat to correct her victorious opponent. "Err?and lady." Miroku laughed. He began to collect the tickets and money into his bag as Sango began to yell at Inuyasha for betting their tickets. Shippou tugged on Miroku's sleeve as he turned his head and looked at the clock. "Oh shit!" He shouted. "We're going to be late!" He bade farewell to the yelling couple and ran out. "We'll better our lives, Shippou! Just you wait and see!" Miroku smiled to the young boy whom nodded with excitement.  
  
"It's fabulous," Moriko breathed in awe. "Yes, Titanic is truly a remarkable ship," Sesshoumaru responded to his fiancé. "Now come along, it sets soon," He said and walked on ahead to board. Moriko gazed at the ship for a few more moments, then followed her fiancé into the ship.   
  
"Lets go! We are going to miss it!" Shippou called out. Miroku made his way through the bustling crowd and ran up onto a ramp, the bag beating against his back. The officer at the door took the tickets. "Any luggage? Have you gone pass the inspection?" Miroku shook his head. "Nothing but the bag set on my back. And anyway, we're Americans, the both of us," He said. The officer nodded. "Right, hop aboard then," And at this, Miroku grinned and hopped into the door to the third class section and towards their room.  
  
Moriko walked in after the maid to find nothing but one of the most elegant rooms within the borders of the ship. Aside from the Countess that was. Her fiancee found their own private sunroom and took a peak at the dining room before heading back to Moriko's room. Moriko, on the other hand, hadn't appeared to thrilled about being on this ship. Had it been where she was placed? Or could it have been something more? Though she hid the secretive misery well, just so none were the wiser. As the maid brought in her collection of artwork, she began to sort them out and place them on the couch. She smiled at the artwork, its beautiful texture and elegance. She felt lucky to even be in possession of such beauty. Sesshoumaru leaned against the door and raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why you carry those along with you," He said. Moriko looked over at him, one of Picasso's paintings in her hands, "Why should it matter to you?" She asked. "It was just a waste of money," He said. Moriko sighed. "Perhaps to you it was. I find them fascinating."  
  
The whistle went off. Titanic began to move. The propellers went from a vibrating to a whirl of bubbles as they gradually spun faster and faster. Slowly, Titanic began to move. Miroku and Shippou ran up somewhere on the bow and looked down into the crowd of million's of people. "Bye!" he shouted. "I'll miss you!" Shippou looked at him in confusion. "Do we even know anyone down there?" "No, of course not!" Miroku laughed. "Just play along with everyone else!" Shippou nodded and waved. "Goodbye! I'll never forget you!" He began to laugh a little. "That's it!" Miroku smiled.   
  
A few hours later, after settling into their own rooms, Miroku and Shippou walked alongside the deck, soon coming to the stern of the ship. "Big Ship?" Muttered Miroku. "Indeed it is," Another voice chimed in, a female voice to be exact. Miroku and Shippou turned around to see a woman whom looked quite familiar. To Shippou at least. "Sango!" Shippou squealed, jumping off of Miroku's shoulder and towards Sango who scooped him up into her arms. "Oi! It's you, Shippou!" She laughed. Miroku blinked in confusion. Had he forgotten already? "You two know each other?" "Oh, excuse me," She said, extending her arm out. "I'm Sango. Had you forgotten the woman you beat in your damn card game?" "Oh that's right!" He laughed. How could he have forgotten that pretty little face? "I'm Miroku," He said, finally shaking her offered hand. "How did you get on?" He asked. "I snuck on," She whispered. Though he wondered how in the world she did that. He would have kissed her hand as well, if not for Shippou sigh, beginning to become impatient he huffed, "Now that you two know each other, can you take me to dinner now, Sango? I'm starving," He whined. Sango smiled, "Of course," She said as they began to walk away. Miroku merely shrugged with a bit of a sigh and walked off once more to look around the massive ocean liner that would take them to their freedom.  
  
Please Comment/Review, whether it be compliment or flame, either are welcome . 


	2. Day 2

Alright, no reviews as of yet ...but I will continue posting so that I get at least one. I figured out how to add everyone into the fanfic (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, etc). Y'know, all the main characters.   
  
Heh, ANYWAY, onto the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :3 ...and I promise a better written chapter in the future ;;.  
  
Credit also goes to my friend, James, who had done the RPG with me, which had inspired me to do this fanfic :3.  
  
I do not own Titanic, nor do I own Inuyasha, nope.  
  
The Unsinkable Ship of Dreams  
  
(Someone else took "The Ship of Dreams" )  
  
Day 2  
  
The next afternoon they gathered in the sitting room. Moriko, Sesshoumaru and a few other people including the two creators of Titanic, Mr. Ismey and Mr. Andrews. Moriko picked up the tea cup and began to sip at it slowly as she listened to Mr. Ismey describe how he had created Titanic. She thought he was a little too full of himself. And he was. Though Mr. Andrews on the other hand explained how he had built Mr. Ismey's dream of creating this ship so grand to scale that it couldn't be compared. Strong so it could outdo any ship to date. Moriko placed the cup down and found much interest in what this man had to say. She smiled. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her. "What?" He asked her, as though he found nothing at all to smile about. "It's nothing," Her smile faded away and went back to sipping on her cup of tea. "Daydreaming, darling? Then again, when do you not?" Sesshoumaru chuckled. Moriko said nothing and took another sip of her teacup and stood up from the table. "Please, excuse me," She said, then walked out of the room and towards the deck. Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismey exchanged looks, and then looked back to Sesshoumaru whom shook his head. "Never mind her," He said. "Foolish girl always with her head in the clouds." Mr. Andrews merely stared as Mr. Ismey had himself a good chuckle.  
  
Miroku and Shippou sat on a bench up on deck. Shippou watching a child with interest as he spun his top. Miroku watched the little kitsune. He felt bad that he didn't have the money to buy him one of his own. He knew the little one hadn't had much to play with, which was why Miroku spent so much time playing with him and keeping him occupied. Though the kitsune said as little as possible so he wouldn't be a burden to Miroku. To try to make up for his lack of money, the young eighteen year old drew pictures to occupy the little kitsune with. And thus from there, became the birth of his remarkable work today. From simple comics to bring a giggle from the kitsune, to the lifelike art that amazed those who had so happened to capture a glance. Though no matter what it was, Shippou's hungry appetite for amusement was always satisfied when it came to Miroku's art, and he knew that Miroku had been doing all he could to bring a smile to his little friend's face. "Lets go down and see what the cooks are making for dinner!" Shippou suggested as he tore his eyes from the boy and his spinning toy.  
  
Miroku didn't respond as quick as Shippou had hoped for. "Miroku!" He cried out, whining for food like the small child he was. He then noticed what Miroku had been so occupied with. A young woman clothed in light blue and white, leaning against the rail looking as though something troubled her. But what could possibly upset a rich girl like her, Shippou wondered. Then again, he was ignorant to the rich life I general…any third class member would be.   
  
Moriko stared off into the horizon and just wished time would stop, just so all of this madness would end for just one brief moment. Yet she knew far too well that nothing was to stop the mayhem from piling up, one event after another. "Hm?" She asked as she looked down to see a young man and his friend staring at her. She looked back the other way, but couldn't help but come in for another look just moments later, giving him just a slight smile. With a bit of hesitation, he returned her smile, but then witnessed the woman being spun into another's embrace. Heaving a heavy sigh, he looked down, Shippou giving him a smirk. "You'd be lucky to get with a girl as pretty as her," He said, almost torturing his elder friend. Yet little did Miroku know, it hadn't been all 'lovey dovey' as he thought. With a jerk forward, and the bellowing of the trumpets alerting the call for dinner, Sesshoumaru took Moriko back to the room to change into proper eveningwear.  
  
Miroku rose from the bench and followed Shippou down below to check the menu as the little one asked earlier. "Sorry, Shippou," Miroku apologized on the way there. Shippou shook his head, "Don't be," He smiled. Miroku nodded and continued to make his way down the corridor as the little one rode on his shoulder.   
  
As her fiance and the others talked amongst themselves, so many thoughts went through Moriko's head. She couldn't take being consumed by all of this…she just had to end it. There was only one way out. "Excuse me, will you?" She faked a smile and walked out of the room casually, like nothing bothered her, yet as she walked out of sight, she ran for it, lifting the long ebony and crimson dress so she was able to run, past the first floors rooms and upon deck. She took a moment to breathe, standing at the edge of the boat; she made a run for the stern, swiftly past Miroku. He turned around from where he was standing and watched her run towards the stern and arched an eyebrow, wondering what a girl like her would be doing out here at this time of night. He looked into it a bit more before deciding to get involved in the situation. She stopped herself as she hit the railing of the edge of the boat, staring down at the icy cold waters, staring at the face of her upcoming death. She placed one foot up, then the other, she continued to do this until she was on the other side of the boat, she turned around so she was staring down at the pitch-black waters, so she was staring down at the face of death. She was terrified, trembling not only from the cold, but also from her own fear of dying. But in her mind this was how it had to be. This was the only way out.   
  
As Miroku witnessed this, he knew there was something he had to do. Just something in his mind screamed at him to help this woman…it wasn't her time to die. "Don't do it!" He yelled as he ran towards her. She turned her head to look at him, tears just clinging to her eyes. "Don't take another step closer…I-I'm warning you, I'll jump," She threatened him. Though with the tremble and quiver in her voice, there wasn't much of a threat to deal with. Miroku gave a slight smirk and approached her, he knew she wouldn't jump. "Don't do it," He said again. "Come on, give me your hand, I'll help you back over." She breathed heavily, the chill running through her veins. "Why should I..?" She asked. "Huh? Why should I?" He sighed. "You won't jump, and you know it," He said calmly. She looked at him in disbelief, glaring slightly. "What? Who are you to tell me what I will and will not do?" Miroku thought for a moment. "Well…" He began. "You would have done it already if you had meant it."   
  
Moriko sighed heavily and looked down. "It's best if you just leave…. I'm serious," She said. He shook his head, "I can't leave, I'm too involved now." He began to remove his boots. "If you jump, I'm just gonna jump in there after you." Moriko looked back up at him. "What? Why? I…don't understand. If you come after me, you'll get yourself killed…" He merely shook his head. "It'll hurt, I admit," He said. "I'm not saying it wouldn't. But to tell you the truth, I'm more concerned about that water being so cold." She looked back down towards the water. "H-how cold?" "About a few degrees over." As Moriko looked up, there he was, still removing the unneeded articles of clothing.   
  
"Hmm…" He had an idea. "Ever been to Wisconsin?" he asked her, hopefully to take her mind off of doing this. "What?" She asked with a raised brow. "They have the coldest winters around. I remember once, I went with my father to go ice fishing and I fell in. And let me tell you…it was cold…like that down there, it felt like a thousand knifes pressing into your body. You can't breathe, you can't think…" She listened to him, wondering why he was telling her this. "Which is why I don't look forward into going there after you. But if I have to, I will. Although I don't have much of a choice. But, I'm kind of hoping you'd climb back over and get me off the hook," He said as he neared the railing. "Come on…you don't want to do this," He held out his hand to her.   
  
She rethought the whole situation after hearing him out. She looked at him and slowly took his hand. "Alright…good…now climb over carefully," He instructed as she turned herself around. He smiled, "I'm Miroku," He said. "I'm Moriko," She said, her teeth chattering a bit from the cold. He laughed a little and told her in a comforting voice, "Alright, now try to come over, I won't let you go, I promise." He could feel her begin to tremble as she began to climb over the railing that she would have once jumped over. She wouldn't once tear her eyes from his; she couldn't bear to look down at the water again. He tightened his grip on her, to assure her that he wouldn't' let go. "It's ok, I've got you," He said. "Easy now…that's it…" Although slipping on the fishnet sequin gown, she grasped onto his hands for dear life, nearly dragging him down along with her. He regained balance, beginning to pull her up with what strength he had. She still didn't trust it. Those hands could let go of her and she could fall into the icy cold waters of the Atlantic. "I've got you!!" He called out to her. "I won't let you go!!" He pulled her back up, though upon the sweat lubricating the palms of their hands, she was left dangling, connected only by their hands, their fingers laced around one another to ensure that he wouldn't let go. Her first reaction however, was her crying out at the top of her lungs for help.  
  
At hearing her cries, a couple of crewmen summoned for back up as they ran towards the back of the ship. Curiously trying to figure out what could be happening back there. There was no time to think, all they had to do was see what the commotion was and call for the Master of Arms if necessary. Miroku heard the footsteps and sighed heavily, extending his now dry hand and grabbed onto hers, which was clamped onto his tightly. He merely smiled in attempt to comfort her. "Ok, lets try this again," He said, attempting to pull her back up once again, this time succeeding as he pulled her over the railing. They landed with him on top of a trembling Moriko. And this was how the crewmen found them: Miroku withdrawing his body from hers, some of her dress pulled over her knee, making it look like Miroku attempted to have a go a her…attempted to rape her. "Call the Master of Arms," One of the crewmen said. "And tell him to make it quick." The other two nodded and ran off to do as they were told. "You just stay right there and stay back," The crewman said to Miroku. Miroku merely sighed and backed away, looking down at Moriko who had begun to sit up, holding onto herself shivering.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Sesshoumaru howled as he charged into the scene. Moriko looked up at him, her eyes widened a bit out of sheer fear. He stormed over to Miroku and raised him off of his feet. "Completely unacceptable behavior! What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé?!" Miroku looked down, looking the other way. This only angered Sesshoumaru even more. "Look at me you good for nothing filth!" Moriko frantically thought of an excuse to get her savior off of the hook. "Sess-Sesshoumaru! It was an accident!" She chocked out. He raised a brow and looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about? An accident?!" She nodded slowly. "Y-yes, an accident…it was a rather stupid reason, really. I was looking at the view and I leaned to far over in the heat of the moment and I…well…I slipped," she said. "I would have went over for sure, if not for Miroku catching me before I fell. I was lucky enough to have him around." After giving her explanation, then Master of Arms looked at Miroku. "Was that how it went?" Miroku looked at Moriko, who nodded slowly to give a yes. Sesshoumaru looked back at her just as she stopped her nodding. "Well?" The Master of Arms asked. "Y-yeah, that's pretty much it," He said.   
  
Though as the Master of Arms congratulated Miroku for being a hero, a rather ugly looking creature waddled over to them, eyeing Moriko in disgust, then looked Miroku over, disgusted at the both of them. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what should I do with the scoundrel?" He asked in a squeaky, raspy, high-pitched voice. "Nothing, Jaken. You don't have to do anything," He said, trying to calm him. He gave Moriko another look over. "You look absolutely horrified," He said, wrapping a plaid blanket around her. "Come on, we're going inside," He began to escort her back to where it was warmer, if not for the Master of Arms calling after him. "Ahem," Sesshoumaru turned around. "What is it?" He asked. The creature now known as Jaken stood in front of his master. "Should the boy get something?" "Why should he get anything?" Jaken glared at him. The Master of Arms, ignoring the little being, awaited a response from the other male. "About a twenty should do it. Jaken, pay him," Sesshoumaru commanded. "What?! But Lord Sesshoumaru-!" "Jaken, I am in no mood for games," He said. Moriko looked down a little. "Is that all I'm worth?" "Shall we make it a fifty then?" Moriko only looked more hurt at the offer increased. Sesshoumaru heaved out a most annoyed sigh. "Fine, how does…err…dinner sound?" He asked. Well, at least Moriko didn't seem so depressed anymore. Miroku smiled a bit. If it meant having dinner with beautiful, not to mention rich women then he was most definitely in. "Speak up, boy!" Though Miroku, too, was learning to ignore the little man as he placed on his coat and shoes. Jaken watched him work at lacing up his boots. How on earth could he have removed his coat and boots and also save the young lady, he wondered. It just didn't add. Then again, there wasn't enough common sense in the man slave's head to add it up.   
  
"Now come Moriko, it's getting cold out here," Sesshoumaru said, turning to walk back in. Miroku and Moriko exchanged just one more glance before Moriko turned away and followed her fiancé back into the warmer, elegant part of the ship. Before turning to follow them, Jaken waddled up to Miroku. "How in the seven hells did you take off your boots, take off your jacket and save that wench?" Jaken asked, he had been itching to know! Miroku chuckled and walked away. That was priceless.   
  
Later on that night, Sesshoumaru walked into Moriko's bedroom, holding an ebony, velvet case with something embedded within its satin borders. Moriko had been brushing her hair while listening to the soothing melody of her music box that her mother had given her before she had passed away. Sesshoumaru kneeled down beside her chair and smiled a bit at her. "I was hoping to save this for our wedding night…so our marriage wouldn't seem all that forced. But I thought now was right enough," He smiled. As though material possessions would make up for forcing her into a loveless marriage? She smiled nonetheless. He did try, though and she respected that effort. "What is it?" She asked. He slowly opened the case. Inside was a diamond. Not any old diamond, though, it wasn't the traditional crystal clear transparent diamond, but it looked more like a Sapphire. The deep blue like the ocean itself as it reflected from her own deep blue eyes. "Oh my…Sesshoumaru…" He merely gave something of a small smile. The most he had ever given her. He slipped the necklace onto her neck. It seemed to have weighed a lot against her small, thin frame, but she didn't mind it in the least. "You look beautiful…just as the day I had laid eyes upon you," he said, kissing her cheek lightly. "I had bought it in England some few days ago before we boarded. It was called-" "The Heart of the Ocean," They finished in unison. Sesshoumaru nodded. "It's said to resemble the person who wears its heart." Moriko took the gem in her hand and smiled to him warmly. "Sesshoumaru…I don't know what to say…" He shook his head. "Don't say anything," He whispered as he kissed her lips softly.   
  
Jaken listened from outside the bedroom and shook his small head in disgust. "How they could partner him with a human is beyond me. And for her to be able to soften him like that… It's absurd! It's disgusting!" He muttered, growling as he walked off enraged into his own suite.  
  
Please Comment/Review, whether it be compliment or flame, either are welcome :3. 


End file.
